


Ease My Mind

by xanavici



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jesse McCree, Bounty Hunter McCree, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hanzo Shimada, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, safe sex, slight D/s tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanavici/pseuds/xanavici
Summary: Hanzo's just looking for a good time.  The stranger in the cowboy hat will do just fine.





	Ease My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> So yea, first time writing porn.

Hanzo doesn’t believe this day could get any worse.  It had actually started out pretty well, all things considered.  No one bothered him during his morning training or meditation, which almost never happens anymore; it’s always one crisis or another these days.  The cherry trees looked ready to blossom in the near future.  Genji even showed up on time to the meeting with their top lieutenants.  But that’s when things went downhill. 

One of the lieutenants decided he wasn’t happy with his position in the clan and had tried to take some men and territory for himself.  Hanzo and Genji quickly put an end to the rebellion with a quick slash of their blades but it still put off his mood for the rest of the day.  So that night he and Genji decided to go out to their favorite club to attempt to fix his mood. 

It’s one of the few clubs they didn’t own but the fact that they pretty much controlled the exclusive guest list meant that it was very secure and the guests were always fun and exciting.  Neon lights pulse in time with the music while dancers sway on the stages.  Hanzo enjoys how the overly loud music drowns out his thoughts and let him simply watch everyone in the club. 

Hanzo ditches his suit jacket and tie with his bodyguards at the front door and takes his usual seat at the end of the bar, right next to the wall, where he can scan the whole room and scout for a potential one-night stand.  A few glasses of sake later and he unties the ribbon in his hair as well and shakes it out.

But before long, a group of men surround him and refuse to leave him alone.  They say disrespectful and downright disgusting things to Hanzo.  Genji has long since run off to some other corner of the club with a flock of men and women following him leaving Hanzo to fend for himself.  Hanzo tries ignoring them, telling them to leave him alone, and is about unleash his anger on them when a tanned hand appears on the shoulder of one of the men.

“I think the man here has asked ya to leave ‘im alone,” a honey-laced voice drawls out in English.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” one of the men demand.

“Oh I ain’t anyone important, just a concerned man who don’t like seein’ anyone gettin’ harassed.  Now why don’t ya go find somewhere else ta drink.”

Somehow the mystery man gets the harassers to leave and makes Hanzo curious enough to look and see who this man is.  He glances up and sees a scruffy man, with brown locks, sun-kissed skin, an absurd belt buckle, and a cowboy hat.  Hanzo is surprised to say the least as he scans the man up and down.

“You okay there, partner?” asks the American.

“I am fine,” says Hanzo after finishing his observations.  “Thank you, though that was unnecessary.  I could have handled them myself.”

“My apologies, was just tryin’ to help a nice-lookin’ guy out.”

Hanzo smirks into his glass.  Maybe this night won’t be a complete disaster after all.

“Apology accepted.  How did you get into this club, I do not think you are on the guest list”

“Let’s just say I hav’a real slick tongue.”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow at the innuendo then motions for the man to sit down.  The American flashes a smile, slides into the seat next to him, and orders a glass of whiskey.

“The name’s McCree, Jesse McCree.  And you are?”

“Hanzo.”

“Pretty name for a pretty man.  Do ya have a last name or is that all I get?”

“That is all you get.”

“Ooh, I like a man with a lil’ mystery.”

Hanzo chuckles.  No one is usually this forward with him and it’s refreshing.  He’s going to have fun tonight.

“So Jesse McCree, what is a foreign man like you doing here?”

“Well Darlin’, I’m a bounty hunter.”

Hanzo stiffens and stops drinking for a second.  Can’t be helped considering the business he runs.  McCree lets out a booming laugh and startles Hanzo a bit.

“Oh don’t worry sweetheart, I ain’t here for you.”  McCree’s tone is light and flirty, obviously finding some enjoyment out to the situation. 

“Found my guy this mornin’ and sent ‘im back to the states.  Decided to stick around and see the sights of Hanamura,” McCree says while he looks Hanzo up and down lustfully.  “But I hav’ta say, looking that good should be a crime.”

Hanzo grins and leans forward a bit.  “Well what are you going to do about it Mister McCree, arrest me?”  Hanzo knows he shouldn’t be flirting with the prospect of getting arrested, but this is just too damn fun.

McCree’s voice drops low and he leans forward into Hanzo’s space.  “I do have a pair of handcuffs back in my hotel room,” he purrs into his ear.

Hanzo decides he’s had enough.  He reaches over and finishes McCree drink, the whiskey biting his throat in a different way than the sake. 

“Finish my drink, I will be right back,” he says as he leaves to go find his brother.  He finds Genji sitting on a couch, sandwiched between a group of very attractive men and women.  Hanzo tells his brother that he’s leaving and Genji whistles appreciatively at McCree when Hanzo points him out. 

Hanzo walks back over to the bar after he says his goodbyes and watches McCree down the last of the sake.  Hanzo walks up to him and whispers into his ear that it’s time to go.  McCree grins and grabs onto his hat as Hanzo drags him out of the club by his collar. 

“Hey, Honey, my hotel’s the other away,” says McCree once they’re on the street.

“We are not going to your hotel.”

“But I thought ya wanted to use those handcuffs of mine,” says McCree as he presses up behind Hanzo and grabs onto his hips.

Hanzo sighs into the touch and stumbles.  He decides to blame the misstep on the alcohol and not on the heat coiling at the base of his spine.

“As much as I would like to use those, I am more interested in getting our night started.”

Hanzo speeds up his walk and McCree matches his long strides to the oyabun’s.  Hanzo leads McCree into a fancy hotel a few blocks away and directly into an elevator, completely ignoring the check-in desk.

“Don’t we need a room sugar?” asks McCree as Hanzo pins him to the wall and begins attacking his neck with bites and kisses.

“My family owns the hotel, I always have a room here,” Hanzo breaths out in between pressing hickies into McCree’s neck and collar bones. 

“So that’s what yer family does?  Hotel management?”

“It is one of many of our business ventures.”  Hanzo silences McCree with a searing kiss and a hand on his crotch.  No need for a one-night stand to know what he and his brother really do.  McCree lets out a moan into Hanzo’s mouth and grinds into his hand.  When Hanzo runs his tongue along the seam of McCree’s lips, he opens his mouth without hesitation and let’s their tongues tangle. 

McCree is the first one to come up for air.  He’s also the one to notice that the elevator isn’t moving.

“Hey Darlin’, what floor we goin’ to?”

Hanzo blindly reaches out and hits the button for the top floor.  The elevator starts moving with a jolt and Hanzo returns to his original task.  He opens a couple of buttons on McCree’s shirt and starts creating more bruises on his chest.  McCree tangles his fingers in Hanzo’s hair and lets his mouth fly.

“Holy fuck, baby.  Ya got a talented mouth there.  Can’t wait to see what else yer good at.”

Hanzo starts to mess with McCree’s ridiculous belt buckle when the elevator dings for their floor.  Hanzo takes McCree by the collar again and walks backwards out of the elevator.  McCree chases after him before finally pinning Hanzo against their door.  He shoves a knee between Hanzo’s legs and applies the smallest amount of friction before resuming their kiss.   Hanzo’s breath hitches and he pushes his hips up closer to McCree.  He slides a hand into his back pocket to grab his wallet and a key card.  McCree grabs the key card, opens the door, and the two stumble inside.  Hanzo takes the opportunity to step away and catch his breath.  This is turning out to be one of the best nights he’s had in a long time and they hadn’t even really started yet.

“Do you want a drink, cowboy?” he asks as he undoes his cufflinks and steadies his breathing.

“Cowboy, I like that.” McCree says with a breathless chuckle.  He gentle sets his hat on the counter and runs his fingers through his hair.  “Thank ya kindly, but I’m feelin’ an almighty thirst fer somethin’ else right now.”

He steps up behind Hanzo and grips his hips with large hands, letting his mouth wander along the exposed column of Hanzo’s neck.

“I see.  It would be rude of me to let my guest go thirsty.”

“Then how about we find a bed, unless ya wanna do it right on that table there.”

Hanzo reaches behind him and grabs McCree’s belt buckle, using it to lead the American to the bed room.

“Strip.” Hanzo orders with all of the authority of an oyabun. 

McCree’s eyes widen and he lets out a shallow breath at the command.  Hanzo grins, pleased with his reaction and immediate obedience.  McCree pulls his shirt off and steps out of his boots and pants ungracefully.  He yelps with surprise when Hanzo roughly pushes him back onto the bed.  Hanzo crawls on top of McCree with a predatory gaze and settles onto his hips.  The American has a solidly built torso and arms, peppered with small scars and a few tattoos.  Lust burns through Hanzo and he knows he chose well tonight.

Hanzo lightly scratches long lines into McCree’s chest with his nails before sitting upright with a small roll of his hips.  Jesse moans something sinful but forces himself to keep his eyes open and watch Hanzo’s little strip tease.  McCree looks like he’s being tortured with how slow Hanzo is opening his shirt, carefully popping one button open at a time, accentuating each movement with a small roll of his hips. 

When Hanzo finally undoes the last button and shrugs off the shirt, all of the air rushes out of McCree’s lungs.  Hanzo has a sculpted and powerful chest with abs to match from years of strict training.  And his tattoo, well, that’s a work of art in itself.

“God damn, Hanzo.  An’ I thought I was still lookin’ good for my age, but here ya are putting’ me ta shame.”

Hanzo is used to men he took to bed reacting like that, but the way McCree is looking at him, no one has ever done that before.  It almost unsettles him with how reverently McCree stares at him.  Hanzo needs to take back control of the situation.

“How does a hotel manager get ta lookin’ like that?”

Hanzo huffs and leans forward next to McCree’s ear, biting the lobe between his teeth and sucking on it as he feels him up.

“Would you rather hear me talk about numbers and business dealings, or do you want me to fuck you?” Hanzo purrs.

“Dios mio. Opción dos, por favor.” McCree all but whispers.   

Hanzo isn’t completely sure what McCree said, Spanish is not one of the languages he is fluent in, but he can guess what option he chose, especially when McCree suddenly sits up and captures Hanzo’s lips in another deep kiss. 

Hanzo threads his fingers through McCree’s hair and lets the man mouth down his neck and chest until he makes contact with Hanzo’s sensitive nipples.  Hanzo lets out a long moan and surged into the contact.  McCree sucks, bites, and licks one of them until it’s tender then switches to the other one to do the same.  McCree hands roam, touching every bit of skin he could, until they come to rest on Hanzo’s still clothed ass.  He lets out a frustrated groan and tries to get his hands into the too-tight pants.

Hanzo climbs off of McCree, ignoring his disappointed whine, and pulls off the rest of his clothes.  He also takes the opportunity to grab a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms from the bedside table.  He’s pleased to see that McCree has also gotten rid of the rest of his clothes and is slowly jerking off his impressively sized dick.

“’TT’, so impatient.” Hanzo teases as he walks back over and situates himself between McCree’s legs.  He replaces McCree’s hand with his own and the man keens at the contact.

“Nah, sweetheart, ya jus’ make me horny as hell.”

“You have a similar effect on me as well.”

“Well damn, if that ain’t one’a the nicest things someone’s said ta me.”

“You deserve nice things, Jesse McCree.”  Hanzo isn’t sure why he said that, but it felt right.  “Let me give you something nice.”

“Oh honey, I’ll take anythin’ from ya.”

Hanzo captures McCree’s lips in another kiss and tightens his grip on his cock.  McCree whines and his hands fly up to grab at Hanzo’s shoulders.  He wines again when Hanzo removes his hand from his dick to slick up his fingers.  Hanzo gently shushes him and bites at his swollen lips then trails a lubed up finger down his balls, across his taint, and finally around his hole.

“Don’t be a tease, sugar.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”  Hanzo eases his finger in until it’s completely inside McCree.  He waits a moment and sucks more bruises onto McCree’s chest, then starts moving it around.  When McCree’s breathing evens out Hanzo slips another finger in.  Hanzo feels the moan reverberate through his chest before he hears it and it only turns him on more.  He snakes his other hand down between them and pumps his own cock a couple times just to relieve some pressure. 

Hanzo scissors and curls his fingers which have an immediate effect on McCree. 

“Oh god, don’t stop Hanzo.  Right there, just like that.”

“I see you are just as talkative in bed as you are normally.  Good, I want to hear you scream for me.”

“Then give me a reason to, sugar.”  McCree threads his fingers through Hanzo’s hair and pulls him down for a rough kiss, biting at his bits and using his tongue to lap at the roof of his mouth.  Hanzo adds more lube and eases the third finger in.  He eats up all the sounds McCree makes and searches for that one spot he knows will make McCree sing.  When he finds it McCree breaks the kiss and freezes for a second.  The next sound he lets out sounds like heaven to Hanzo’s ears. 

Hanzo starts stroking McCree’s cock again and attacks his prostate with deadly precision and the same time.  He listens to McCree’s cries get shorter but louder.  He kisses and bites his way up McCree’s neck all the way to behind his ear where he sucks a dark bruise that will be hard to hide.

“Stop, stop.  I’m too close,” McCree finally says, his voice breathy and strained.  “C’mon baby, I’m ready.”

Hanzo rocks back onto his legs and shivers without McCree’s body heat keeping him warm.  He takes in McCree’s flushed skin, his heaving chest, his painfully red cock smeared with precum, and groans.

“You look gorgeous like this.”  McCree blushes even more with the compliment.

Hanzo quickly rolls on a condom and slicks it up.  He rolls McCree onto his side and brings his leg up over his shoulder.   He presses the tip of his cock against McCree’s entrance and stops.

“Tell me what you want, McCree,” he teases when McCree growls in frustration.

“Seriously?  I want it.  Just give it to me, Hanzo.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.  Be specific, cowboy.”   He presses against McCree’s slick hole a little harder then backs away again.

“Fuckin’ tease,” McCree says under his breath.  “Ya gonna make me beg fer ya?”

“Maybe, if you keep me waiting for much longer.”

“Fuck, I want your dick.  I want it inside me now, hurry up and-nhhhhg” Hanzo thrusts forward and cuts off McCree’s demands.  He doesn’t stop until he’s fully seated inside McCree. 

Hanzo doesn’t move, not wanting to hurt McCree or cum early inside his tight, tight heat.  The only sounds in the room are the traffic drifting up from the street and the heavy breathing of both men.  Hanzo kisses along McCree’s leg waiting for him to give the okay.

“Hanzo,” he says after a couple long minutes.  “As good as this feels, I’m gonna need ya ta move now.”

Hanzo grunts and cants his hips backwards until just the tip is left inside McCree, then thrusts back in hard.  Both men moan at the friction.  Hanzo picks up the pace and continues to slam into McCree. 

McCree has one hand wrapped around the back of Hanzo’s thigh, trying to keep him as close as possible, and the other in his mouth trying to stifle the sounds coming out of it.  Hanzo pulls that hand away and pins it to the bed.

“I said I wanted to hear you scream, cowboy.”

“An’ I said give me a reason to,” McCree counters.

Hanzo pulls out and pushes McCree onto his back again.  He then grabs his hips and pulls them into his lap.  Hanzo pushes back in and restarts his fast pace.  It takes a few thrusts to find McCree’s prostate again, but when he does McCree screams. 

“There we go.  Good boy,” Hanzo says as tightens his grip on McCree’s hips and ups the pace to something punishing.

“F-fuck, ahhhh.  D-don’t stop.  Please, don’t stop.”  McCree reaches down to stroke his dick but Hanzo knocks his hand away.

“No, you come when I say so and not a moment sooner.”

“Ya son of’a bitch.  I’m so close.”

Hanzo can feel his own orgasm creeping up on him and tries to ignore it in favor of dragging this out as long as possible.  McCree has finally stopped holding back and is wailing in pleasure. 

Finally, Hanzo’s orgasm is too close to stop.  He grabs McCree’s cock and starts pumping it quick and hard.

“Come, McCree.  Come for me.”  McCree freezes and lets out his loudest scream as cum splatters on his chest and stomach.  He clenches almost painfully around Hanzo which pushes him over the edge as well.  Hanzo yells as he empties into the condom. 

Hanzo slows down his thrusts as he rides out the waves of his orgasm.  He gradually comes to a stop and collapses on McCree.  He pets McCree’s hair and down his shivering sides as they come down from their highs.  McCree tries to hold onto Hanzo with weak arms.   

After a while, Hanzo finds the energy to pick himself up and walk to the bathroom, grimacing slightly at the cum now covering his torso.  He throws the condom away and wets a washcloth to clean up with.  He wipes the sweat off of his face and neck then cleans McCree’s cum off of him.  He also fills a glass of water for McCree, knowing he’ll need it to sooth this throat after that performance.

Back in the bedroom, McCree looks like he’s fallen sleep, but he startles when Hanzo starts cleaning him off.

“Shh, shh.  It is just me.  Relax and drink this.”  McCree drags himself up and drains the glass.

“Hanzo, baby.”  McCree’s voice is scratchy is deeper than before.  Hanzo smiles at the knowledge that it will probably sound like that for a couple days.  “Baby, that was one of the best orgasms of my life.  God damn.”

“I would have to agree as well.  That felt wonderful.”  Hanzo tosses the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom to worry about later and pulls the soiled comforter off the bed.  McCree gets the idea and pulls the sheets over him and holds them up for Hanzo to get under too.  Hanzo gets in and pulls McCree against his chest.  McCree tangles their legs together and wraps his arms around Hanzo’s waist while Hanzo buries his hands and face into McCree’s hair.

“Hey,” McCree says softly, waking Hanzo up from his doze.  “Is there a chance I can get yer number.  Ya know, in case we wanna do this again.”

“Go to sleep, McCree,” Hanzo grumbles.  “Ask me again in the morning.”

Exhaustion pulls them under shortly after that and they both sleep heavy and sated.

* * *

 

Hanzo wakes up early the next morning.  He’s still curled almost protectively around McCree in a tangled mess.  He gently extracts himself and fishes his phone out of the pocket of his pants.  He needs to get back to the estate as soon as possible and clean up before his meeting with the new weapons dealer.  He texts his driver then goes about finding all of his clothes in the hotel suite.  McCree sleeps through the whole thing and only moves to lay in the warm spot left by Hanzo.

Ten minutes later Hanzo’s driver has arrived.  Hanzo grabs his stuff goes to leave but stops.  He looks back at McCree and scowls in thought.  He really shouldn’t give him his number; this was a one night stand, nothing more.  But on the other hand last night was amazing and a repeat would be really nice. 

His heart wins out over his head and before he can change his mind Hanzo grabs a notepad from the bedside table and scribbles down his number.  He leaves the piece of paper on the pillow right next to McCree’s head, gives him one last fond look, and finally leaves the hotel room with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at: cryptidhanzoshimada (SFW)


End file.
